


A secret flaw...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg to the rescue, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft needs Greg's help ASAP!!





	A secret flaw...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“You called?” Lestrade enters the flat with a cocky smile, the one that always sent butterflies directly to Mycroft’s stomach.

In a panic, Mycroft jumps on Greg, “Yes! I’ve got a problem… and I need your help!”

“Oh, that looks serious…” The policeman's face turns grey. “Something happen to one of them?”

“No, no, sorry… it’s just that I was here drinking tea with Sh…” He quickly rephrases “I was ARGUING with my brother, when they  _both_  left quickly for a case.”

“Okay… and this is a problem because?” A confused Greg asks.

“Ms. Hudson is not there and…”

“Yes… and…”

“They left me with… the baby!”

Greg, unable to control himself, start laughing merrily at Mycroft expense. “Come on, Uncle Mycroft!, she's only a toddler!”

“Children are like dangerous animals… I am not well equipped to deal with a… baby panther.” Mycroft mutters, ashamed of admitting a secret flaw.

“Don’t worry Myc’, I’ll help you! Children are not that difficult…” He turns his gaze towards the back of the room where Rosie was asleep in a portable cot. “But for now… there’s nothing to do except wait for her to wake up…” He pushes Mycroft onto the sofa playfully, sitting beside him before he starts kissing him.

“Ohhhhhh…” Mycroft sighs… “I think I may finally see some perks to babysitting…”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock 4th: Songs title from a British band...


End file.
